La primera Navidad
by Eruve
Summary: Un vistazo al futuro de otro de mis fics, Enseñame a amar de nuevo. La primera Navidad de los gemelos de Harry y Severus. SLASH


Mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para tod@s vosotros. Esta historia forma parte del universo de **"Enséñame a amar de nuevo"**. Es un pequeño vistazo al futuro... así que ya os podéis imaginar lo que va a pasar más adelante en la historia.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Lo escribí con mucho cariño, espero que eso se note... y no el poco tiempo del que he dispuesto para hacerlo *^_^*

BESOS MIL

Agradecimientos: Para Maryam y Ayesha, sin cuya ayuda y paciencia no podría haber conseguido ni los nombres de los bebés ni la mitad de los regalos que aparecen.

La primera Navidad

Resumen: La primera Navidad de los gemelos de Harry y Severus *^_^*

Autora: Erúvë 

E-mail: lady_sakara@yahoo.es

Clasificación: PG-13

Pareja(s): Snape/Harry

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. ¿De verdad piensas que si fuesen míos estaría escribiendo fan fictions?... 

Avisos: Realmente ninguno, excepto que esto es slash. Si no sabes lo que significa yo te lo explico. Esto implica una relación homosexual. Es decir hombre/hombre. Si te ofende, no lo leas. Ya estas advertid@. 

AVISO: Mención de MPREG

****

¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a tod@s !!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**P**oder tener un momento de paz se había convertido en una verdadera odisea. Desde el nacimiento de los gemelos hacía exactamente un año, todo viso de tranquilidad había desaparecido. Cuando no estaban llorando por que tenían hambre era por que necesitaban que les cambiasen los pañales. Eso cuando la incipiente magia de los pequeños no provocaba verdaderas hecatombes. 

Pero todo eso era bienvenido por la dicha de tener a los pequeños con ellos. 

Severus había ido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena de Noche Buena. Los gemelos estaban dormidos. Y Harry podía dedicarse a preparar los asados, las ensaladas, guarniciones, salsas, postres y demás. Cuando volviese Severus podrían poner la mesa. 

Harry estaba absorto frente el horno. No podía evitar pensar en el giro que había dado su vida. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía unos años que no iba a compartir su vida con Ron, le hubiese dicho que estaba loco. Y si le hubiesen dicho que en vez de eso, iba a pasar el resto de la misma al lado de Severus Snape, probablemente lo hubiese matado.

Ahora no podía imaginar su vida sin Severus a su lado. Ni sin los gemelos. Fue a comprobar como estaban. El verlos en sus respectivas cunas, durmiendo tan apaciblemente le alegró el corazón. Sonrió al pensar en como Severus se ocupaba de los pequeños. Nadie creería que el terrible ex-mortífago podía ser capaz de acunar con tanta suavidad a sus pequeños hijos. O cambiar pañales o dar biberones de manera tan eficaz.

Un ruido en la sala de la casa lo hizo volver a la realidad. Severus debía de haber vuelto ya. El hombre siempre gruñía cuando Harry le decía que tenía que ir a comprar algo que él había olvidado. Pero iba. Y siempre volvía con alguna tontería para Harry. Una flor, un amuleto, alguna chuchería para Hedwig... cualquier cosa que sabía haría sonreír al joven.

Corrió escaleras abajo y encontró al hombre ocultando algo tras de su espalda. Sonrió y lo miró de aquella forma que solo Harry sabía mirar a Severus. Con aquella mirada que derretía el corazón del hombre y lo hacía dar gracias a todo lo que era sagrado por haberle permitido tenerlo en su vida. 

Se acercó de forma lenta y sensual hasta donde estaba su esposo, y poniéndose de puntillas, se empinó para darle un beso de bienvenida.

-Hola- susurró.

-Hola- respondió Severus a la vez que con su brazo rodeaban con fuerza la cintura del joven y lo apretaban contra su cuerpo. 

Harry sonrió. En ese momento la mano que había permanecido oculta tras de su espalda, se elevó sosteniendo algo por encima de la cabeza del joven. Antes de que pudiese mirar que era lo que había ahora sobre él, los labios de Severus se apoderaron de los suyos. Dominando, demandando entrada, posesivos. Con un suspiro Harry permitió el acceso a su cálida boca. Acceso que Severus no tardo en franquear, con una sensualidad que hizo que a Harry le flaqueasen las piernas y se tuviese que apoyar pesadamente en su pareja para no caer al suelo. 

Cuando al fin Severus lo dejó ir, tenía la respiración agitada y el rostro encendido. Pudo ver que era lo que sostenía el hombre en su mano. Muérdago. 

-Deberías llevarlo en el pelo... así podría estar besándote toda la noche.

Harry rió juguetón. 

-Bueno, pero supongo que entonces podría besarme cualquiera- respondió

El hombre lo miró con seriedad. Tanta que si Harry no lo hubiese conocido bien, hubiese pensado que realmente se había enfadado. Pero él sabía que esa apariencia era solo eso: fachada.

-¿No quieres subir a ver a los niños?. Aún hay tiempo para preparar la mesa. Y deberíamos ducharnos también.

La mención de la ducha despertó las sospechas en Severus. Cuando Harry hablaba de ducharse, lo que solía durar diez minutos se alargaba durante una hora.

El joven lo cogió de la mano y tiró de Severus escaleras arriba. Hasta la habitación que compartían los bebes. Selene Lilian y Seth James. Cuando dormían parecían dos angelitos. La pequeña Selene con sus enormes ojos verdes y el pelo rojo fuego era el vivo retrato de Lily, algo que enloquecía de felicidad a Harry. Y Seth era el vivo retrato de Harry, lo que era una bendición para Severus, además de un alivio. Solo le hubiese faltado que su hijo se pareciese a James. Aunque los negrísimos ojos delataban bien a las claras quien era el padre de la criatura.

Para cuando volvieron a bajar, los asados estaban hechos. Así que solo faltaba presentar los platos y montar la mesa. Como Harry se había empeñado en hacerlo a la manera muggle, los dos se habían matado a trabajar. Pero el joven quería vivir unas Navidades como las que siempre deseo cuando era niño y las tenía que pasar encerrado en la alacena bajo la escalera en casa de los Dursley.

Incluso habían decorado el árbol sin ayuda de la magia. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente ante Harry, Severus había disfrutado cada momento de los preparativos. Incluso cuando Harry se había empeñado en esconder los regalos de los gemelos para que pareciese que los dejaba Papa Noel. Regalos que ahora estaban apilados bajo las ramas cargadas de adornos. 

El comedor se veía realmente diferente. La mesa puesta de gala, el árbol iluminado, la chimenea encendida y las velas le daban un aspecto realmente cálido y acogedor. Navideño, sería la palabra exacta.

El primero en aparecer en la puerta fue Remus. Con dos enormes paquetes y otro más pequeño. Que se apresuró a depositar bajo el árbol. Pero aún quedaba otro paquete más en su bolsillo. Hermione y Charlie llegaron apenas un minuto después. A través de la red flu. Hagrid se oyó llegar desde que atravesó la cancela de la entrada. Llevaba una jaula con un extraño animal. Harry suspiró y Severus puso los ojos en blanco. El otro paquete lo colocó también bajo el árbol. Eleanor, la madre de Severus llegó casi a la vez que Hagrid. La mujer había rechazado la petición de la pareja de vivir con ellos, en Snape Manor. Prefería su cómodo ático en el centro de Londres. El último en aparecer fue Draco. El rubio llegó acompañado de su prometida, Ginny. Ambos depositaron los paquetes y se unieron al grupo. 

La presencia de Ginny en la casa era algo que no hacía especialmente feliz a Severus. La joven había apoyado tan ciegamente a su hermano Ron que estuvo a punto de provocar fatales desgracias para Harry. Pero todo eso había quedado ya atrás.

Pero tanta llegada y tanto ruido no podían quedar sin consecuencias. Y estas fueron el llanto atronador de dos bebes desde el piso de arriba. Harry se disculpó y subió a ver como estaban sus hijos. 

Viendo que no conseguiría calmarlos para volver a dormirlos decidió que lo mejor era bajar con ellos. Y eso hizo. Tan pronto apareció al final de las escaleras, Hagrid le arrebató los gemelos. El semi-gigante se había convertido en la perfecta niñera. Los bebés lo adoraban, y él a ellos. Además, sus enormes manazas los sujetaban con una suavidad que ni siquiera Hermione podía igualar. 

La cena transcurrió entre risas provocadas por los niños. Todos admiraron el buen hacer de Harry en la cocina. Más aún cuando Severus les informó de que había cocinado al estilo muggle. Sin ayuda de la magia. El asado y las salsas que lo acompañaban. El pescado con la delicada guarnición de diminutas patatitas, cebollitas y tomatitos asados. Las ensaladas. Pero sobre todo los postres. Postres que Harry y Severus no pudieron disfrutar por que estaban dando de comer a los gemelos. 

Tras la cena se quedaron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Harry había trabajado tanto que estaba agotado, por lo que a nadie le extrañó cuando el joven se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Severus. 

Severus levitó al dormido joven y lo depositó en la cama. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos para indicar a cada uno la habitación que les habían preparado. Snape Manor era una gran mansión.

*************** 

Que para algunas cosas Harry seguía siendo un niño quedó claro por la mañana para Severus, cuando sintió como el joven le saltaba encima despertándolo sobresaltado, para bajar a abrir los regalos.

Después de despertar a todos los que había en la casa, los hizo bajar al salón, en pijama y bata para abrir los regalos. Como era la primera Navidad de los gemelos, Harry quería que disfrutaran de ella plenamente. Con todas las cosas de las que él no había podido disfrutar durante su infancia. Y abrir los regalos todos juntos era solo una de esas cosas.

Primero repartieron los regalos que ellos habían preparado para sus amigos. Un viaje para Hagrid para estudiar los dragones. Se emocionó tanto que con grandes lagrimones resbalando por sus mejillas aplastó entre sus brazos a Harry y un temeroso Severus. El profesor de pociones aún no se acostumbraba a las efusiones del semi-gigante. 

Para Hermione un extraño pergamino ocultaba algo de rareza inigualable. Una antigüedad tan valiosa que debería estar en un museo. El conocimiento de los magos del antiguo Egipto escrito en un papiro en el que se explicaba como preparar un amuleto que los protegiera de la maldición de Osiris. Para Charlie una túnica ignífuga. Era el último grito en prendas para tratar con dragones.

Para Draco y Ginny habían elegido un viaje de novios. La pareja contraería matrimonio cuando acabase el curso escolar. Y aún no sabían dónde irían de luna de miel. El viaje los llevaría a Egipto, Nueva Zelanda y e isla Mauricio. 

Eleanor recibió un magnifico cuadro, pintado por Severus y animado por Harry de los gemelos. Lo que había sido toda una proeza, ya que los niños no se estaban quietos para que pudiesen pintarlos.

Para Remus, Harry había elegido una elegante túnica de gala y Severus escogió una capa a juego. Pero el mejor regalo que le podían hacer era el que le dieron a continuación.

Severus le pidió que compartiese su casa con ellos. Ambos sabían que la vida de Remus no era fácil. Pero no querían herir al licántropo ofendiéndolo. De manera que habían ideado un plan. Severus le dijo que si se mudaba allí podría continuar con sus experimentos para mejorar la poción matalobos. Estaba apunto de lograr un importante avance que probablemente le valdría una medalla de la Orden de Merlin. Y Harry le dijo que si se iba a vivir con ellos él tendría más ayuda con los gemelos... ayuda que siempre era bienvenida.

Todos sabían que no eran más que excusas para mejorar las precarias condiciones de vida de Remus. Pero la forma en la que habían sido expuestas las razones no le daban motivos para rechazar la petición. Así que aceptó. 

Luego abrieron los regalos que enviaba la señora Weasley. A nadie le sorprendió que Molly hubiese hecho gruesos jerseys de lana para todos. Harry abrió su paquete y se sorprendió al encontrar un jersey verde con una "S" plateada en el centro. Pero cuando vio el jersey que Severus sostenía en las manos hecho con lana burdeos y con una "H" en oro viejo en el centro comprendió todo. Esa era la forma de Molly de hacerles saber que todo estaba bien. Que sabía y comprendía lo sucedido y que esperaba que Harry se siguiera sintiendo parte de la familia Weasley, así como darle la bienvenida al clan familiar a Severus. Charlie, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Remus los gemelos y hasta Hagrid recibieron también sus correspondientes jerseys. Únicamente Eleanor no obtuvo jersey. Este fue sustituido por un delicado chal.

Harry fue el primero en quitarse la bata y ponérselo sobre el pijama. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Solo Severus se veía reacio a ponerse aquel jersey en color burdeos y con una letra en dorado... claramente los colores de Gryffindor. Pero ante la mirada de Harry, que parecía suplicarle, y con un suspiro de resignación, terminó por ponerse el jersey... algo que hizo que los presentes no pudieran contener la risa y que Harry le diese un suave beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

Los gemelos recibieron montones de regalos. Todos les habían traído algo. Su abuela les regaló un gracioso cochecito muggle. Había visto como estos llevaban a sus hijos en esos carritos y le habían gustado. Hermione libros que al abrirlos te contaban una fabulosa e increíble historia sobre un lugar llamado la Tierra Media y unos personajes que luchaban contra un malvado que quería dominar aquel lugar. Podían incluso verse imágenes de los personajes. Y oír sus voces. Charlie les había traído unos dragones de juguete, que rugían y echaban fuego que no quemaba.

Draco les regaló sendas pulseras con sus nombres inscritos en ellas. Las había encantado de manera que tanto Harry como Severus o los padrinos de los niños pudiesen saber en todo momento donde se encontraban y si estaban en apuros o no. Ginny les regaló sus primeros uniformes de Hogwarts: uno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor. De esa manera Severus no podría refunfuñar.

Remus les dio unos preciosos peluches que representaban a un perro negro y un lobo. Cuando se les apretaba, los animalitos hablaban con las respectivas voces de Sirius y Remus. Cuando Harry escuchó la voz de su padrino sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces el brazo de Severus sobre sus hombros lo llevó hasta el pecho de su esposo. Donde se acurrucó mientras seguían abriendo más y más regalos. 

Severus y Harry les habían comprado dos juegos de pociones, pocionova, con calderos y todo tipo de ingredientes para mezclar y hacer sus primeras pociones. Harry había protestado diciendo que todavía eran muy pequeños, pero Severus había alegado que nunca se es demasiado pequeño para comenzar a aprender. Y viendo la ilusión que le hacía al hombre regalarle eso a los niños, Harry había consentido, con la condición de regalarles también unos muñecos. Para Selene Harry se había decidido por una Barbie Witch con su propia varita y una Nimbus 200X y para Seth eligió un Ken Wizard con su Saeta de Fuego X y su snitch dorada.

Pero el regalo que desesperó a Severus fue el de Hagrid para los gemelos. Al hombre solo se le había ocurrido regalarle a los niños un Dragón de Komodo. Y aunque aun era un cachorrillo pequeño y parecía indefenso, Severus podía atestiguar que el maldito bicho mordía. Su dedo era una buena prueba de ello.

Luego fueron ellos los que abrieron sus regalos. Hermione les había regalado libros, algo de lo que nadie se sorprendió. Para Harry un libro que lo ayudaría en su entrenamiento como auror, y para Severus un extraño libro sobre pociones. Un incunable, prácticamente imposible de conseguir. Charlie les regaló unos grabados de dragones.

Hagrid les dio unas tartas y pasteles que él mismo había hecho. Snape ya sabía por Harry que mejor no comer nada que hubiese preparado el semi-gigante. Ambos le agradecieron efusivamente el regalo. Pero eso no era todo, también le había traído a Severus unos ingredientes extremadamente raros y difíciles de conseguir, unos que solo se podían hallar en las inmediaciones de la guarida de Aragog. Y a los que por tanto solo él podía tener acceso. 

Eleanor les regaló un espectacular viaje a un paraíso perdido. Con la solemne promesa de quedarse con los gemelos para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar la luna de miel que nunca tuvieron.

Remus le regaló un peluche a Severus. La cara que puso el hombre fue digna de ser retratada. Cuando miró a Remus pudo observar la burlona expresión en el rostro del licántropo. 

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- preguntó Severus enarcando una ceja.

-Es que no me pude resistir. Cuando buscaba algo para los mellizos lo vi allí, y pensé que era tan parecido a ti... ¡No pude evitarlo! Es que es igual a ti, Severus.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas. Todos, excepto Severus, que no sabía si matar al hombre o reírse con los demás. Al final optó por una solución intermedia y le arrojó el peluche a la cara a Remus, peluche que este atrapó en el aire y le devolvió a su destinatario.

El muñeco en cuestión era un gracioso erizo verde. Del color de Slytherin, con largas y afiladas púas... un recordatorio del agrio carácter del profesor. Ahora suavizado por Harry.

Pero lo que verdaderamente conmovió al joven Gryffindor fue lo que le entregó Remus. Era un pequeño paquete delicadamente envuelto. El joven lo abrió con cuidado de no desgarrar el papel. Algo le decía que aquello era algo muy importante. Algo que atesoraría. Dejó el papel aparte y se fijó en la cajita que sostenía en sus manos. Era de delicado alabastro. Finamente tallado, y de un suave color lila. Con manos temblorosas abrió la caja. Para encontrar dentro un original medallón de oro y nácar. Dentro del mismo vio sendas fotos de Lily y James, sus padres. Así como dos mechones de cabello. Los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de Harry se volvieron a Remus, en busca de una explicación.

-Pertenecía a tu madre. Fue mi regalo de bodas para ella. La noche en que todo sucedió, fui a la casa. Todo estaba en ruinas. No podía creer que los hubiese perdido. Anduve vagando entre los escombros, y entonces lo vi. Al principio pensé que mi vista me engañaba, pero cuando me agaché pude comprobar que era cierto. El medallón estaba allí, en el suelo. La caja estaba rota... pero la reparé y parece como nueva.

-¿Por qué no antes?- musitó el joven.

-Pensé en dártela el día de tu boda, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. Ahora no me arrepiento. Ahora sé que este es el momento correcto.

Todos comprendieron que se refería a la primera boda de Harry. A su boda con Ron. Pero aquél matrimonio había sido un infierno para el joven. Muy distinto de lo que estaba resultado su unión con Severus.

Harry se levantó y, aún con el medallón en la mano, abrazó al licántropo con todas sus fuerzas. 

-Gracias- musitó de manera que solo el hombre pudiese oírlo.

Después volvió a los brazos de Severus que lo recibieron y lo sostuvieron contra su pecho. 

El resto del día transcurrió entre risas y juegos. Los gemelos eran el centro de la reunión. Todos querían tener su momento con ellos y se los disputaban como si fuesen un juguete más. 

Cuando al caer la tarde todo el mundo se despidió para volver a sus respectivos hogares y Harry pudo al fin acostar a los niños, la casa quedó sumida en un apacible silencio.

-Aún no te he dado mi regalo.

La voz de Severus, mientras terminaba de arropar a Selene lo sobresaltó.

-Pensé que estabas apagando la iluminación.

-Y estaba. Pero ya terminé. ¿No quieres saber que es lo que te he traído?

No había forma de que Severus no siguiese sintiendo remordimientos por la primera Navidad que habían compartido. Aquella vez Harry le había regalado unos gemelos en platino con el escudo de su familia tallado en esmeraldas. Le debían de haber costado una fortuna. Y no solo eso. El joven se había tomado la molestia de investigar la historia familiar de los Snape y los había hecho exactamente iguales a unos gemelos que utilizó uno de los más ilustres antepasados de Severus.

Él, por el contrario, no le había comprado nada. Habían dicho que nada de regalos y él había supuesto que Harry lo decía en serio. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Lo peor había sido la respuesta de Harry cuando él había musitado, avergonzado, que no le había comprado nada:

-Tú eres el único regalo que necesito. 

La siguiente Navidad había sido un poco agitada... y tampoco había habido regalos. Al menos no regalos materiales y no físicos.

Por eso había decidido que Harry no volvería a pasar una sola Navidad más sin que un regalo suyo. 

-Ven conmigo Harry.- Añadió cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando del joven para obligarlo a seguirlo.

Harry no se resistió y siguió mansamente a Severus hasta el dormitorio que ambos compartían. Una vez en el mismo, Harry se arrojó sobre Severus pensando que lo que su esposo quería era otra cosa. 

-No Harry... por lo menos aún no. Primero hay algo que quiero darte.

Se levantó y fue hasta un mueble repleto de cajones. Abrió uno de la parte inferior y sacó algo que allí había oculto. Después entregó el pesado paquete al sorprendido Harry. 

Era un libro... el libro más grueso y grande que Harry hubiese visto nunca. Lo abrió... y se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo articular palabra. 

Estaba lleno de retratos. Hombres y mujeres de todas las épocas. Y todos le sonreían de manera afectuosa. Eran sus antepasados. Los Potter. Una familia de magos tan antigua y poderosa como los Malfoy o los mismos Snape. Fue pasando página tras página. Encontrándose con el mismo pelo negro y rebelde que veía cada mañana en el espejo. 

Al final estaban su madre y su padre. Y ambos le sonreían felices. Sabía que desde donde estaban ellos vigilaban por él. Y que aprobaban su elección de pareja. 

Se volvió a Severus. Había una extraña seriedad en los verdes ojos. 

-Yo aún no te he dado mi regalo... pero creo que no se puede comparar a esto.

Una mano se movió para acariciar la suave mejilla del joven.

-Tú eres todo lo que yo deseo por Navidad, Harry.- Dijo Severus con la misma seriedad que había empleado el joven al hablar.

Empujó el hombro de Harry obligándolo a tumbarse en la cama y dejando que su cuerpo hablase por él. 

El primer beso fue suave, apenas el roce de la brisa en los labios. Pero pronto se tornó posesivo. Con Severus demandando entrada en la cálida boca del joven. 

-Sabes a canela y chocolate.- La mirada de Severus sobre él era de puro deseo y amor. 

-Y tú a coñac- fue la respuesta del joven. 

La boca de Severus volvió a descender hambrienta sobre la de Harry, para ya no apartarse de ella, hasta la total claudicación del joven.

Mucho después, cuando Harry yacía agotado entre los brazos de su esposo recordó que aún no le había dado su regalo. Se apartó del hombre y, volviéndose a su mesilla de noche, abrió un cajón del que extrajo un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo azul noche con una leyenda en plata. 

-Ábrelo- pidió a su extenuado esposo. 

Severus abrió el paquete y la caja que contenía. Dentro en suave terciopelo negro había un medallón colgado de una cadena, ambos de oro. En el medallón se veían los escudos de las casas Snape y Potter entrelazados. Y por detrás se podía leer:

"Semper fidelis" 

Severus se quedó mirando el medallón sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Para él era una prueba más del amor que Harry sentía por él. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Abrazó al joven y lo besó. Poniendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tanto le costaban expresar. Solo cuando se quedaron sin aire permitió que Harry se separara de él.

-Gracias.

Esa sola palabra resumía todo. 

-No. Gracias a ti. Gracias por darme las mejores Navidades de mi vida. Gracias por los gemelos... gracias por estar a mi lado. Gracias.- Respondió Harry con la cara hundida en el pecho de Severus.

Severus entendió. Acaricio la espalda de Harry, dejando que sus dedos resbalasen por la misma, rozando con suavidad las cicatrices que marcaban aquella carne que tanto amaba. Hasta que el joven se durmió en sus brazos, y él lo siguió.

Aquellas eran solo las primeras Navidades del resto de sus vidas. 

Y Severus haría que cada una fuese mejor que la anterior. Por Harry. Para Harry.

FIN


End file.
